Fortune Tellers
Two Fortune Tellers are found throughout the course of Golden Sun: The Lost Age. The first lives in Naribwe, located in southern Gondowan, where he acts as a village leader of sorts. The second can be found late into the game at Shaman Village, the main settlement in Hesperia. Both Fortune Tellers are able to foresee a person's near future. The source of their powers is never addressed, although it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume they gain their powers from Psynergy. .]] Naribwe's Teller The Fortune Teller of Naribwe lives in a house on a cliff overlooking the rest of the village, which seems appropriate since he appears to serve as both a spiritual and political leader for the village. It is said that his predictions are never wrong, and from a gameplay perspective this is indeed true. In order to prophesy the Fortune Teller requires an item belonging to the person wanting their fortune told; this is because he senses a person's desires through their items. He returns the item after he makes his prediction. While peering into a person's future, the Fortune Teller performs a dance that at least Felix finds a little odd. It is unclear whether this ridiculous ritual is truly necessary or if it is simply a habit of his. The actual predictions, while accurate, can be slightly cryptic at times, although it is not difficult to decipher precisely where the Fortune Teller is trying to guide a person. In The Lost Age the Fortune Teller charges 20 coins to make a prediction. What he sees depends on what type of item he is given: *A weapon: "Beyond the weapon you set down lies a terrible foe." - The Fortune Teller guides Felix towards the next boss. *A piece of armor: "From the garb you have placed before me, I sense the presence of the one you await." - The Fortune Teller reveals the location of a Djinni. *A Psynergy item: "I feel a shining power glowing beyond the item before me." - The Fortune Teller locates certain important items (Grindstone, Dancing Idol, etc.). *Any other item: "Beyond the item before me, I see a path for you to follow." - The Fortune Teller tells Felix his next destination. His ability to locate Djinn is undoubtedly his most useful feature, especially in finding Djinn like Iron or Chill that can easily be missed. This actually makes him among the most useful NPCs from a gameplay perspective, perhaps second only to Sunshine. Another point of note is that, while his other predictions become useless after the party receives the Grindstone, he can continue to pinpoint Djinn until they have all been aquired. Shaman Village's Teller The Fortune Teller of Shaman Village lives in a tipi to the east of the village proper and, like the other villagers, refuses to come out until after Felix's party defeats Moapa atop Trial Road. Unlike his eastern counterpart, this Fortune Teller does not charge a monetary fee for his readings, nor does he require a person's belongings in order to see into their future. Like the other Fortune Teller, however, Shaman Village's Fortune Teller performs a strange ritual that may not actually be necessary; the Fortune Teller chants odd, nonsensical phrases before making his prediction. This Fortune Teller serves a similar function to the one in Naribwe, although he is only able to guide players down the main path and nothing more (this may be because of their different methods). Naribwe's Fortune Teller no longer gives most of his predictions once the party is able to enter the Great Western Sea, so Shaman Village's Fortune Teller essentially replaces him for the later portion of the game. Despite this, the Hesperian Fortune Teller is far less useful or notable than the one from Naribwe. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age